Ahh les joies de l'alcool
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Harry / Ginny ... Harry/? . Quoi un contrat de mariage avec Ginny, Hermione dit moi que c'est une blague.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : Ahh les joies de l'alcool **

**Couple : Harry / Ginny ,puis Harry / ?**

**Rating **:T pour l'instant

**Genre :** Romance.

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

* * *

**Ah les joies de l'alcool !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

Pourquoi s'était-il levé ce matin ? Avec la gueule de bois qu'il tenait, il sentait que sa journée allait être pourrie ! Et bien sûr, elle fut... L'accro au citron l'avait fait appeler après le déjeuner. Il le sentait mal, très mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir ? Le brun souffla, son mal de crâne s'intensifiant. Il se rendit chez le Directeur.

-Bonjour, Harry, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non, merci ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé, Professeur ?

-Harry, je crois savoir que toi et Miss Weasley vous entendez bien ?

-Oui... On va dire ça, où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Tu vas te marier, Harry !

_Oh bordel, je n'aurais _vraiment_ pas dû me lever, ce matin !_ Pensa Harry.

-Je vois que cette nouvelle te laisse sans voix ! Vois-tu, Harry, ce matin, j'ai reçu un contrat de mariage. Sachant quel lien vous lie, tous les deux, je me suis empressé d'accepter la demande. C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le brun, toujours dans les brumes de sa gueule de bois, n'avait pas tout bien saisi, à part « mariage », « bonne nouvelle » et « félicitations ». Il ne savait pas qui allait se marier, ni quand. Mais grand bien leur face ! Ce n'était pas lui qui irait se marier, alors qu'il était encore à l'école ! Et il n'avait personne en vue...

Il écouta le vieux citronné encore quelques minutes, avant d'être libéré. La tête en vrac, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, pour demander une potion. Mais, quand il arriva, il se fit mettre à la porte, car tout le stock avait été vidé par une bande d'ados alcooliques. C'était bien sa veine ! Il le répétait encore : pourquoi s'était-il levé ce matin ?! La journée continua sur ces entrefaites et ce fut de pire en pire ! Les gens prenaient un malin plaisir à crier, plutôt que de parler. Il en avait ras-le-cul ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son lit !

C'est donc à la fin de la journée, quand son corps et sa tête criaient pitié, qu'il put finalement s'étaler comme une crêpe dans son merveilleux paradis, qu'était son lit. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, qu'il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumby. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la personne qui allait se marier. Tant et si bien, qu'il finit par demander à ses amis :

-Dites, Dumbledore m'a fait demander, hier. Il m'a parlé d'un mariage, mais pas moyen de me rappeler de qui il parlait... Vous sauriez, vous ?

-Moi, ce que je sais, dit Dean, c'est que dimanche, tu en tenais une bonne couche ! Et tu étais chaud comme la braise.

-Ah bon ? 'Faut avouer que je ne me souviens plus de la fin de la soirée... ni même de comment je suis rentré à la Tour...

-Mec, je peux te dire, que je t'ai entendu rentrer tôt lundi et que tu semblais t'être bien amusé !

-Oh... répondit Harry. Personne n'a vu avec qui j'étais ?

-Si tu as vraiment profité avec quelqu'un, cette personne a sûrement passé une très bonne nuit, s'exclama Hermione.

-Comment ça « il » ? Demanda Ron.

-Non, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la conversation qu'on a eue, Ron ?! Dit le brun.

-Quelle... Ahh ! Oh, je vois ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire, Ronald ? Demanda sa sœur, en arrivant.

-Harry, c'est Harry ! Il a eu sa première fois et il ne s'en souvient même pas !

-Hein ?! Mais, le contrat a été accepté, Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller courir les jupons ! S'écria-t-elle, en colère.

-Mais, de quoi tu parles, Gin' ?

-Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit, Harry ? Ma mère a transmis un contrat de mariage à ton tuteur magique, qu'il a accepté. On va se marier !

-Oh, misère ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde !

-Tu n'es pas content, Harry ? On va être une famille ! Répondit-elle, d'une voix aiguë, telle une fangirl en délire.

-Je suis désolé, Ginny, mais je ne te considère que comme ma petite sœur ! Et tout le monde sait, ici, que je suis gay ! Hermione, dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague !

-Si tout ce que je viens d'entendre est vrai, alors malheureusement, tu vas devoir te plier aux lois sorcières. Si ton tuteur a accepté le contrat, tu vas devoir te marier...

Le brun se frappa la tête contre la table. Il était maudit ! Il ne voyait que ça ! Autrement, la semaine se passa difficilement. Bien sûr, Ginny avait fait courir la nouvelle dans tout Poudlard, comme quoi elle était désormais fiancée à Harry. Le brun n'avait plus de répit. Où qu'il aille, ses fans le suivaient partout, pour savoir si les nouvelles rumeurs étaient fondées. S'il allait vraiment épouser la fille Weasley. Mais, d'un autre côté, il riait. L'information était à double tranchant. Certains fans étaient devenus agressifs envers la rouquine. Depuis le début de la semaine, il ne comptait plus le nombre de blagues et autres pièges à son encontre. Pas plus tard que le matin même, alors qu'elle était en potions, ses « ennemis » s'étaient ligués contre elle, pour lui faire rater sa potion. Ce qui avait réussi, vu qu'elle avait reçu le contenu du chaudron en pleine figure, ce qui avait coloré tous les poils de son corps en vert Serpentard.

En la voyant ainsi colorée, il n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait éclaté de rire, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Mais, comme tout avait une fin, ils avaient reçu tous les deux une note de Dumbledore, leur disant de se rendre dans son bureau le lendemain, vendredi, à dix-neuf heures. Rien que ce bout de papier avait suffi à balayer tout sa joie de vivre. Le pire n'était pas ça. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de la soirée de dimanche. Avait-il réellement réussi à avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un ?

Et cette histoire de contrat avec Ginny, Hermione avait eu beau chercher des failles, rien... Elle n'avait rien trouvé pour le sauver d'un mariage arrangé. Le tuteur magique avait tous les droits sur lui, les lois sorcières étaient ainsi faites. Une fois accepté, rien ne pouvait y mettre un terme. C'est l'âme en peine, qu'il se rendit au rendez-vous avec Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : Ahh les joies de l'alcool **

**Couple : Harry / Ginny ,puis Harry / ?**

**Rating **:T pour l'instant

**Genre :** Romance.

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

* * *

**Ah les joies de l'alcool !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

* * *

Ginny était surexcitée. Elle allait enfin réaliser son rêve. Le rêve vers lequel elle avait couru toute sa jeune vie. Elle suivait son presque fiancé à travers les couloirs de l'école, en pensant à tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire, au titre qu'elle allait recevoir. Tout cela allait être le paradis. Elle se mit à sautiller comme une gamine à qui on aurait donné une sucette. Quant à Harry, il était dépité par la chose. Il avait recherché avec ses amis, la moindre faille, mais rien ni personne n'avait d'ascendant sur les lois sorcières. Si un contrat avait été signé, alors personne, pas même les parents ou le tuteur magique ne pouvaient y changer quoi que ce soit. Ce fut pire quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau. En avançant, il n'y vit pas seulement Dumbledore, mais Molly et Arthur Weasley également, et quelques pas plus loin, le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Il était réellement cuit. Jusqu'à présent, il avait encore une infime flammèche d'espoir qui perdurait, mais elle venait à l'instant de disparaître. Il respira un bon coup, plaqua un sourire sur son visage et continua d'avancer. Dumbledore, avisant le jeune couple, s'exclama :

-Voilà nos futurs mariés, qui arrivent. Comment allez-vous jeunes gens ?  
-Oui, Professeur, tout va bien, se dépêcha de répondre la jeune femme.  
-Et toi, Harry ?  
-Ça va, super, Professeur, répondit Harry, un peu trop froidement.  
-Si nous commencions, Albus ? J'ai autre chose à faire, aujourd'hui.  
-Oui, bien sûr, Cornelius. Arthur, Molly, si vous vouliez bien vous mettre à côté des fiancés.

Les Weasley qui étaient restés silencieux, se pressèrent à côté de leur futur gendre, tout en écoutant les directives du Premier Ministre, ainsi que du Directeur. Arthur se dit que si ça rendait sa fille si heureuse, pourquoi être contre ? Mais en y regardant de plus près, Harry ne lui semblait pas aussi heureux Ginny. Faisait-il une erreur ? Un mariage sans amour n'était pas la meilleur des choses à faire, surtout en ces temps sombres. Malheureusement, même s'il avait voulu stopper, il n'aurait pas pu. Un contrat accepté ne pouvait être annulé, que si les deux partis le souhaitaient et seulement avant la signature dudit contrat. Et il savait pertinemment que Molly et Albus ne voudraient pas.

-Arthur, êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda le Directeur.  
Le rouquin remarqua alors que Cornelius avait déjà déposé le contrat sur la table et celui-ci ne demandait qu'à être signé.  
-Oui.  
-Bien, continua Albus, nous sommes réunis ici, ce soit, afin d'unir sous loi magistrat, ces deux jeunes gens : M Harry James Potter-Black et Ms Ginevra Jane Weasley.  
-Qui seront les témoins qui donneront ce couple en fiançailles ? Continua Fudge.  
-Nous Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett-Weasley, parents de Ginevra Jane Weasley, répondit Arthur.  
-Ainsi que moi-même, Albus Perceval Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, tuteur magique de Harry James Potter-Black.  
-Bien, que magie magistrat m'en soit témoin et accède à cette demande.  
Une lumière blanche illumina la pièce et on put voir les informations s'inscrire en bas du contrat. Il ne restait plus qu'à parapher.  
-Bien, que les témoins signent le document, ensuite viendra le tour des fiancés.

Molly s'empressa de le faire, suivi d'Arthur, puis d'Albus, pour finir par Cornelius. Tout cela fait, Ginny vola pratiquement la plume des mains du Ministre, afin de poser sa propre signature. Le clou du spectacle fut quand Harry signa le papier, la mort dans l'âme, il signa également... ou tenta de le faire. Il avait beau tremper sa plume dans l'encrier et recommencer, encore et encore, rien n'y faisait. Il regarda son Professeur d'un air étonné, puis, de nouveau, le parchemin, puis encore le Directeur.

-C'est normal, ça ?  
-Qu'y a-t-il, M Potter ? Demanda le Ministre.  
-Ça ! Répondit Harry, en grattant le parchemin de sa plume. Ça n'écrit pas, votre truc !  
Cornelius prit le contrat et se tourna vers Albus.  
-Albus, êtes-vous sûr que ce jeune homme n'est pas déjà sous le coup d'un autre contrat ?  
-Bien sûr, Cornelius ! Je n'ai accepté aucun contrat concernant M Potter, en seize ans.  
-Bien, je vais vérifier ces dires.

Le Ministre agita sa baguette au-dessus du contrat, lança un sort afin de savoir si le jeune sorcier n'était pas déjà sous contrat... mais non. Aucun contrat n'avait été signé auparavant. Il abaissa sa baguette.

-Vous avez dit juste, Albus, aucun contrat n'a été signé par M Potter.  
-Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas, alors ? S'exclama Molly, voyant le capital d'un lord lui passer sous le nez.  
-Je ne vois pas, Mrs Weasley. La seule chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit, serait que M Potter sous une loi sorcière, mais laquelle, voilà une bonne question.  
-Avez-vous fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu vous mettre sous une loi sorcière, M Potter ?  
-Que voulez-vous que je fasse dans une école ?! Répliqua Harry.  
-Est-ce que cela veut dire « non », Harry chéri ?

-Bien sûr, que ça veut dire « non », Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry, qui commençait sérieusement à être exaspéré.  
-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de vous faire passer un test, qui ne vous fera rien, je vous l'assure, M Potter. Il vous suffit simplement de piquer votre doigt et de faire glisser une goutte de votre sang sur ce papier et ça nous indiquera à quelle loi vous êtes soumis.  
-Il est hors de question que je vous donne de mon sang ! Une fois m'a suffi !

-Harry, je comprends ta colère, mais je t'assure que ce dispositif est on ne peut plus sécurisé.  
Le brun réalisa contre son gré l'action et fit tomber une goutte de sang sur le papier, qui disparut dans une fumée bleue, dans laquelle une phrase se forma : Loi des Lignées.

-« La loi des lignées », c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait strictement rien.  
-Comment peut-il entrer sous le joug de la loi des lignées, Cornelius ? Ce jeune homme n'a jamais eu, à ma connaissance, de relations poussées avec des jeunes femmes, sans vouloir te vexer, Harry.  
-Oh, je ne le suis pas, Professeur. Pour sûr que je n'ai jamais eu de relations poussées avec des femmes, puisque je suis gay ! Mais ça, vous le sauriez s'il vous était venu à l'idée de me poser la question, avant d'accepter un contrat en mon nom !  
-Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Ce mariage avec Ginny, tu le souhaitais aussi, non ? Demanda Mrs Weasley, d'un ton mère-poule.  
-Non, madame ! Je ne souhaitais déjà pas me marier. Avant, je considérais Ginny comme une petite sœur, puis j'ai découvert que j'aimais les hommes et là, ce fut une révélation pour moi.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue ! Rétorqua la jeune Weasley.  
Puis son visage se décomposa. Elle se remémora les mots de son frère.  
-C'est de ça que Ron parlait !  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu, ma chérie ?  
-Ron était mort de rire et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a seulement dit, avec humour, qu'Harry avait eu sa première fois, mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Veuillez cesser de gémir, mesdames et venons-en au fait ! Sachez que j'ai un emploi du temps chargé et je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'écouter vos chamailleries, s'exaspéra le Ministre.  
-Venons-en au fait, Harry, as-tu un amant, oui ou non ?

Le jeune homme, toujours sur les nerfs, se sentit rougir et pas que de colère.

-Oui, enfin, je ne me souviens pas de la fin de la soirée, mais mes amis en sont persuadés et il faut dire qu'en plus de ma gueule de bois... je ne vous fais pas de dessin, vous avez compris, rougit encore davantage le brun.-Bien, si vous avez eu des relations sexuelles avant l'acceptation de ce contrat, cela pourrait expliquer le fait que vous soyez sous le coup de cette loi sorcière. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la personne avec qui vous étiez ? Pas du tout ?-Non, Monsieur le Ministre ! Répliqua Harry, agacé. Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ?!  
-Moi-même n'ai connaissance d'un sort pouvant nous le révéler...

-Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?! S'écria Molly, réprimandant son mari. Le contrat de ta fille est caduc et tu ne dis rien ?!  
-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Molly ? Harry n'aime pas notre fille. Je préfère que ce mariage n'est pas lieu, puisqu'il serait sans amour. Tout ceci est pour le mieux, si ce garçon préfère les hommes, il s'agit de sa vie, après tout, pas de la nôtre !

La mère de famille se renfrogna, vexée que le parti qu'elle avait choisi pour sa fille lui passe sous le nez. Pendant ce temps, Albus et Cornelius conversaient de la façon de savoir qui était cette mystérieuse personne, mais même avec tout leur savoir réuni, ils ne trouvaient pas. Ce fut là, que le Directeur se souvint de son professeur de Potions, ainsi que de ses connaissances hors norme, pour tout ce qui touchait aux sortilèges et autres maléfices. Il ne se fit pas prier pour en informer le Ministre, qui fut soulager et demanda à Dumbledore de le faire appeler. Une fois le professeur présent, il l'informa du pourquoi de sa présence, tout en lui demandant s'il lui venait à l'esprit un sort permettant de savoir avec qui une personne avait eu des relations sexuelles.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela, Albus ?  
-Pour le jeune M Potter, ici présent. Le contrat qu'il a avec Ms Weasley ne veut pas être conclu, car Harry est déjà sous le joug de la loi des lignées, mais il ne se souvient pas de la personne avec qui il a passé la nuit.  
-Allez-y, racontez ma vie, pendant que vous y êtes ! S'exclama Harry, agacé au plus haut point.

Cependant, ce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer, c'était qu'il avait ressentit une douce chaleur, quand il avait vu son Professeur arrivé. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais il appréciait.

-Oui, il y a bien un sort de révélation pour ce genre de cas, mais il ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups et dépend de la capacité magique du possesseur.  
-Bien, essayez-le donc !  
-Severus Snape sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers Harry et incanta.  
-**Necessitudiem Tandem.**

Le brun ne ressentit rien de spécial et regarda les autres personnes dans la pièce. Au début, il crut que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné, mais une fumée bleue se forma au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ç'a fonctionné ? Alors, dites-moi !  
Tout le monde dans la pièce était bouche-bée. Ils voyaient ce qu'il y avait écrit. L'identité de son amant, mais personne ne disait mot.  
-Quoi ? C'est si horrible que ça ?

Ginny se tourna vers lui et le gifla.  
-Tu me dégoûte, Harry Potter ! S'écria-t-elle, avant de partir, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir fait une erreur, mon ami ? Demanda Dumbledore à Snape, qui ne répondit rien, se contentant de relancer le sort, qui afficha de nouveau le même nom

** : Severus Snape.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : Ahh les joies de l'alcool **

**Couple : Harry / Ginny ,puis Harry / ?**

**Rating **:T pour l'instant

**Genre :** Romance.

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

* * *

**Ah les joies de l'alcool !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

* * *

**POV Severus :**

Je me réveille l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, que j'ai bu hier. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Non, c'est faux, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer... Cette vie de solitude et de péchés. Cette vie, je commence à m'en lasser. Toujours vivre dans l'obscurité, craindre pour ma vie, à chaque seconde qui passe. Je soupire. Même si être devenu espion depuis la mort de ma douce Lily, pour expier mes péchés à soulager un poids dans ma poitrine, tout cela ne me suffit plus. À quoi bon continuer cette vie ?  
Je me lève, me dirige vers la salle de bains, ouvre le placard et prend une potion contre la gueule de bois, puis me glisse sous la douche. Tout en sentant l'eau couler sur mon corps, j'essaie de me remémorer la soirée passée, mais, à part être sortir pour m'aérer l'esprit et coincer quelques élèves hors de leur dortoir, je ne me souviens de rien, pas même de comment ou de quand je suis rentré. Je sors de la douche, m'enroule dans une serviette et part m'habiller. C'est là, en entrant das la chambre, que j'aperçois, noué à un barreau du lit, une cravate rouge et or. Plus loin, un tissu bleu, orné de vifs d'or. Par Salazar ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai couché avec un élève ?! Je réfléchis, mais rien ne me revient. C'est le trou noir. Je pose ma main sur mon front, réfléchissant encore. J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, rien. Si c'est une blague, je le saurai tôt ou tard ! Les Gryffons ont le sens du spectacle.

**POV externe :**

La semaine passa dans le même état. Le professeur réfléchissait discrètement à qui pouvait être son amant. Il avait déjà éliminé les trois premières années, bien trop jeunes, pour avoir à l'idée de coucher avec un professeur. Il avait ensuite éliminé de sa liste le Trio d'Or Gryffondor, car il connaissait leur haine à son encontre. La recherche s'arrêta là pour le moment. De plus, il avait appris par la jeune Weasley que Potter allait se fiancer avec elle. Un nom en plus à rayer de sa liste. La fin de semaine arriva, sans qu'aucune nouvelle de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et un élève ne soit révélé. Si c'était une blague, elle avait loupé et ce n'était pas pour autant que le professeur avait eu sa réponse, bien au contraire, il pataugeait dans la mélasse la plus épaisse.

**POV Severus :**

Ce vieux glucosé me fait encore appeler. Pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Déterminer quel paquet de bonbons il devrait tester la prochaine fois ? Dernièrement, j'en viens à penser qu'il devient sénile ou il l'a peut-être toujours été, allez savoir avec lui ! J'active ma cheminée et arrive dans son bureau... qui ne contient pas moins de trois Weasley et le Ministre de la Magie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?! Albus me parle de Potter, encore et toujours lui ! Il me demande si j'ai connaissance d'un sortilège permettant de déterminer avec qui une personne a eu des relations sexuelles. J'en connais bien un, mais pourquoi veut-il le savoir ?  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela, Albus ?  
-Pour le jeune M Potter, ici présent. Le contrat qu'il a avec Ms Weasley ne veut pas être conclu, car Harry est déjà sous le joug de la loi des lignées, mais il ne se souvient pas de la personne avec qui il a passé la nuit.  
Et là, Potter devient tout rouge. Est-ce seulement de la colère ? Ou plus ? Attendez... Potter a couché avec un homme mais ne se souvient plus qui... Une coïncidence pareille, ça ne peut pas arriver... Je reprends mon souffle.  
-Oui, il y a bien un sort de révélation pour ce genre de cas, mais il ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups et dépend de la capacité magique du possesseur.  
-Bien, essayez-le donc !  
Je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers le Gryffondor.  
-Necessitudiem Tandem.  
Le gamin n'a pas l'air affecté par le sort. A-t-il bien fonctionné ? L'ai-je seulement bien lancé ? Là, je vois sous mes yeux se dessiner les lettres de l'amant de Potter. Non... ne me dites pas que... Si... Je suis... Je ne sais pas comment dire... Aucun mot ne sort... pas même quand je vois la jeune Weasley partir. Ça ne se peut pas ! Je relance le sort, pour être sûr, peut-être me suis-je trompé ? Mais non, de nouveau, se dessine sous mes yeux...

**POV externe :**

« Severus Snape »  
-Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous en faites de ces têtes ! Pitié, ne me dites pas que c'est Malfoy !  
Albus sortit de son état d'hébétude.  
-Non, Harry, mais je ne crois pas que la réponse te plaise...  
-Professeur, venez-en au fait, s'il vous plait !  
-Severus, puis-je vous lancer le même sort, afin d'être certains ?  
-Allez-y, qu'on en finisse, répondit le brun, d'un ton abrupt.  
-Necessitudiem Tandem.  
Devant Harry se forma une brume bleue, qui, en quelques secondes forma son propre nom.  
-Nous avons notre confirmation... Il semblerait bien que tous les deux ayez eu des relations sexuelles.  
-Oh, Merlin ! C'est pire que tout ! Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?! Sérieux ?! Merlin, c'est... Oh... Merlin ! Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Contrat, pas contrat loi, pas loi. J'en ai marre ! Ça suffit !

-Tu es enfin revenu à la raison, mon chéri, susurra Molly, d'un ton soulager.  
-Mrs Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans « je ne veux pas me marier » ?! Encore moins avec une fille ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde prenne les décisions à ma place ! Marre d'être seulement le Survivant, pour les sorciers ! Laissez-moi tranquille, bordel ! Hurla Harry, à bout de nerfs.  
-Harry, du calme, voyons, nous allons en discuter, tenta le Directeur.  
-Non, Professeur, je ne veux pas en parler ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Continua-t-il de crier.

L'aura magique que relâchait le jeune sorcier s'épaississait. L'air dans la pièce en devait suffocante. Le jeune homme semblait hors de lui. Il n'en dit pas plus et s'enfuit de la pièce en coup de vent.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.  
Titre : Ahh, les joies de l'alcool !  
Couple : Harry/Ginny, puis Severus/Harry.  
Rating : T pour l'instant.  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, General...  
Bêta : Marjo76.

Merci a ma bêta qui me suis depuis des année sans oublier mes lecteurs , je vous adore et vous fait de gros bisous Joyeuse pâques.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

POV Harry :

Je n'en peux plus ! Toutes les informations se bousculent dans ma tête... Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'en ai assez ! Que tout ça s'arrête ! La pression monte en moi, je ne suis plus la conversation. Y en a-t-il eu une ? Je ne sais plus, je perds pied. Ma magie s'élève autour de moi, lourde et furieuse, dans l'attente. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas.  
Une douleur à la poitrine me fait relever les yeux et là, je craque. Je vois mon nom affiché au-dessus de la tête du Professeur Snape. Je leur lance mes quatre vérités, m'enfuyant. Je cours à travers couloirs et escaliers, ne sachant pas exactement où je vais. Le plus important, à cet instant, est de fuir le plus loin possible. Au bout d'un certain temps, le souffle me manque, alors je cherche un endroit sûr et caché de tous.  
Je trouve un coin sombre, prostré comme un animal traqué. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça doit toujours tomber sur moi ?! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vivre une vie normale, comme les autres jeunes de mon âge ? N'être seulement qu'Harry ? Avoir une famille qui m'aimerait, pour ce que je suis et non pas ce que je suis censé être.  
Je sens soudain un grand froid en moi, comme si je gelais de l'intérieur. Je me laisse succomber. À quoi bon continuer cette vie sans saveur...

Fin POV.

Ginny entra, telle une furie, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, cherchant du regard, une personne en particulier. Une fois cette personne ciblée, elle se planta devant elle et la gifla.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! Tu le savais ! Tu as dû bien rire dans mon dos ! Hurla-t-elle, rageuse.  
-Mais, enfin, de quoi tu parles, Gin' ? Répliqua Ron, froidement, tenant sa joue rougie et douloureuse et lui envoyant un regard noir.  
-Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne le savais pas !  
-Mais quoi, bordel ! Répondit son frère, totalement confus, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, avant de replacer sa main sur sa joue, une grimace sur son visage.  
-Mon contrat est caduc ! Tout ça parce qu'il a couché avec Snape !  
-Quoi ?

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, toute douleur oubliée, face à son hilarité.

-Il a réussi à coucher avec Snape ?!  
-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Ragea sa sœur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Se calma Ron. Harry est gay, tu ne pourras rien y changer.

La rouquine poussa une exclamation d'exaspération en tapant du pied avant de tourner les talons rageusement et de monter les étages menant à son dortoir avec des pas appuyés, emplis de furie. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Hermione qui arriva, les mains pleines de livres, comme à son habitude. La jeune femme posa ses livres sur une table, près de la cheminée et demanda à son ami si Harry était rentré  
-Non, Harry n'est pas encore arrivé, répondit-il. Gin', en revanche, elle est là.

Il avait dit ça en se frottant la joue, la brûlure réapparaissant, quand son amusement s'éteignit totalement.

-Ah ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?  
-Oui ! Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui Harry a eu sa première fois ! S'exclama-t-il, excité comme une puce et amusé de nouveau.

Quand il vit le regard interrogateur de la brunette, il fit taire le suspens.

-Snape !  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant, Ron...  
-Non, tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir... C'était évident qu'ils finiraient ensemble, ces deux-là, vu comment ils se comportent, mais Gin' m'a dit que c'est à cause de ça, que son contrat était caduc !  
-Il a réussi à échapper au contrat grâce au Professeur Snape ? Mais attend... J'avais déjà envisagé cette situation, dit Hermione, et ça ne constitue pas un motif, pour casser un contrat. Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?  
-À part m'insulter de « traître » et me gifler, rien.  
-Il me faut plus d'informations. Allons le retrouver. Si Ginny est sortie, il devrait en être de même pour Harry.  
-Mais comment veux-tu le retrouver dans ce château ?! S'exclama Ron, surpris. Il le connaît mieux que nous !  
-Ron, ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es vraiment. Rien ne te viens à l'esprit ? Vraiment ? S'enquit-elle, sarcastique, un rictus malicieux au coin des lèvres.  
-Ah ! Oui, ça !

Les deux élèves sortirent de la Salle Commune et déplièrent le parchemin vide qui renfermait la Carte du Maraudeur de leur ami. Hermione jeta le sort adéquat, avant de chercher son nom sur ladite carte. Après quelques instants, ils aperçurent les pas rapides du brun parcourant le château. Ils se lancèrent donc à sa poursuite, suivant son parcours grâce à la carte. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils virent les pas diminués de vitesse, avant de s'arrêter totalement, dans un point encore non répertorié par la carte. Une fois aux alentours de ce point, ils cherchèrent leur amis, dans tous les recoins.

-Mais merde, alors ! Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! S'exclama Ron, exaspéré.  
-Garde ton calme, Ron, il ne doit pas être loin. Réfléchissons bien...  
Le rouquin se creusa les méninges pendant plusieurs minutes, puis finit par sortir sa baguette.  
-Pointe Harry Potter, incanta-t-il.

Un filet lumineux se glissa jusqu'à un mur, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, avant de le traverser. Bouche-bées, les deux jeunes gens suivirent le filet de lumière et traversèrent, eux aussi, le mur, se retrouvant dans un couloir sombre. Hermione lança un « Lumos Maxima ». La lumière émanant de sa baguette éclaira le corridor. À première vue, personne ne devait être venu à cet endroit depuis des années. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, des traces de pas disaient le contraire. Les deux amis suivirent les empreintes, pour tomber sur leur compagnon, prostré derrière une armure, le visage baigné de larmes séchées, visiblement endormi. Hermione s'approcha de son ami et le secoua, afin de le réveiller.

-Harry ? Harry, réveille-toi !

Mais, le jeune homme était amorphe et ne répondait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron, inquiet. Il ne se réveille pas !  
-Ramenons-le à la Tour, répondit la brune, pensive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compatriotes du Trio d'Or, assis devant la cheminée, se posaient de nombreuses questions. Pourquoi avaient-ils retrouvé leur ami dans cet état ? Il aurait dû être soulagé que le contrat ait été annulé. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Cet endroit n'était même pas répertorié par la carte... Un autre mystère à résoudre... Avec Harry, ils devraient y être habitués, à présent.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.  
Titre : Ahh, les joies de l'alcool !  
Couple : Harry/Ginny, puis Severus/Harry.  
Rating : T pour l'instant.  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, General...  
Bêta : Marjo76.

Hello mes chers chatmit lecteurs ,je vous laisse ce petit memento pour vous inviter sur un serveur (la plume arc en ciel) ou des auteurs ,lecteurs de ce rejoigne pour discuter et écrire lors d'atelier animée ,venez nombreux plus on et de fou plus on écris. discord. gg/ NPFWq2

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

* * *

La porte du bureau claque. Dumbledore affirma, tel le papy-gâteau qu'il prétendait être, qu'il fallait laisser le jeune homme partir, qu'il se calmerait bien assez tôt. Sur ces entrefaites, le Premier Ministre repartit à ses occupations. Albus s'excusa auprès des Weasley, mais Arthur ne se priva pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait de nouveau :

-Non, Albus, ce contrat n'aurait jamais dû être signé, dès le départ, c'était une erreur. J'en suis désolé pour Harry... Si nous avions fait un peu plus attention à la situation, ça ne se serait pas du tout passé ainsi.  
Il soupira, puis se reprit.  
-Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, Albus. Molly, nous partons, ajouta-t-il, voyant sa femme hagarde.  
Les Weasley partis, il ne resta plus que Severus. Le Professeur, voyant venir une longue et ennuyeuse conversation, préféra y mettre un terme avant son commencement.  
-Non, Albus, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec vous, dit-il, insistant bien sur le mot « ça », sur ce, à demain.

Le Professeur sortit également, un besoin de prendre l'air s'imposant à lui. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne put pas aller plus loin que le lac noir, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Le souffle court, ses émotions lui enserraient la gorge, y formant une boule de stress pur. Il se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver à se mettre dans une telle situation. Il s'appuya contre un arbre à proximité, remonta ses barrières d'occlumens, souffla plusieurs fois, pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, avant de rentrer dans ses quartiers impassible, tout du moins, en surface, car intérieurement, c'était toujours le chaos. Il passa une nuit des plus difficiles, le sommeil ne venant à lui que tard et même endormi, il n'avait cesser de se tourner et de se retourner, son sommeil totalement erratique et agité.  
L'humeur de Severus fut encore pire que les autres jours, dès son réveil, et ses collègues le remarquèrent tout de suite au petit déjeuner, coupant court a toute tentative de conversation avec lui. Tous, sauf, bien évidemment, Albus Dumbledore, qui ne connaissait nullement la notion d'«instinct de survie ».

-Bonjour, Severus, mauvaise nuit, je suppose ?  
-Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul, c'est bien ! Ironisa le Professeur de Potions froidement.  
Severus jeta ensuite un regard vers la table des Gryffondor, mais n'aperçut que la Miss Je-sais-tout. Où pouvait bien être passer le reste du Trio d'Or ? Il détourna le regard juste avant que la jeune femme ne remarque cette attention soudaine.

Du côté d'Hermione, les occupations étaient tout autres. Ils avaient conclu, avec Ron, qu'elle devait aller déjeuner et possiblement rassembler des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, pendant que le jeune homme veillerait sur leur ami, toujours endormi. Harry n'avait pas bougé de la nuit et, même noyé sous trois couvertures, il frissonnait encore. Ron savait qu'Harry détestait l'infirmerie, mais, à ce rythme, il ne pourrait y couper.  
Les premiers cours se passèrent bien. Il avait suffi à Hermione d'expliquer qu'Harry se sentait mal et que Ron le surveillait et ç'avait été suffisant. Bien évidemment, tout ne se passa pas de cette façon pour tous les cours, malheureusement, en particulier pour celui de Potions. Le Professeur Snape était d'une humeur massacrante. Le simple fait que ses deux amis soient absents l'avait rendu encore plus acariâtre. Le cours s'étaient déroulé dans les remontrances et autre mauvaise humeur de leur Professeur. La jeune femme fut soulagée quand sonna la fin du cours... jusqu'à ce que Severus l'interpelle.

-Miss Granger, veuillez rester, s'il vous plaît.  
-Bien, Professeur, répondit Hermione, se retournant vers lui.  
-Pourriez-vous me dire où sont passés vos camarades de classe ?  
-Harry ne se sent pas bien et Ron est resté auprès de lui, expliqua la jeune femme, une énième fois ce jour-là.  
-Si votre ami se sent mal, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie ? Ironisa-t-il, cinglant.  
-Il ne voulait pas y aller...  
-Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie ? Siffla le Professeur, les nerfs à vif.  
-Harry déteste cet endroit, il ne s'y rend que s'il est en danger de mort, explicita Hermione.  
-Je vois, dans ce cas, comment pouvez-vous savoir si Potter n'a pas réellement besoin de s'y rendre, en ce moment même ? Rétorqua Severus, afin de pousser son élève dans ses derniers retranchements.  
-Eh bien, euh... balbutia la jeune femme, prise de court.  
-Conduisez-moi, tout de suite, auprès de Potter, que je vérifie, moi-même, son état de santé, exigea-t-il.

Au pied du mur, Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer à contrecœur, aux exigences de son Professeur, qui la suivit à travers le château, afin d'arriver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle donna le mot de passe et monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Severus sur ses talons, elle arriva près du lit de son ami, toujours endormi. Ron le surveillait comme un aigle, le visage inquiet. Quand il vit son amie, il se détendit un peu, soulagé.  
-Hermione, tu as du nouveau ?  
Il vit ensuite le visage de la Gryffondor se renfrogner et son regard se porta sur son Professeur.  
-Snape ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?! S'exclama-t-il, surpris.  
-C'est « Professeur Snape », Weasley ! Tonna ledit Severus. Écartez-vous de là !  
L'espion examina le jeune homme. Au premier abord, celui-ci n'avait l'air que d'être endormi.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir noyé sous plusieurs couvertures ?  
-Il a froid, répondit Ron, renfrogné, mais tout aussi inquiet.

Severus vérifia, en plaçant sa main sur le front du malade. Quand sa main entra en contact avec le front d'Harry, il reçut une forte décharge, qu'il supporta, tant bien que mal. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il avait posé sa main, sans doute pour vérifier par lui-même les dires du jeune Weasley ou simplement que le toucher, soulageait quelque chose en lui.  
Après la douleur, il ressentit un froid intense. Potter était glacé, même emmitouflé sous une montagne de couvertures. Il retira sa main et jeta un sort de diagnostic, qui révéla une hypothermie d'origine inconnue. Tout le reste était normal. Severus prit les choses en main, littéralement. Il enleva les couvertures, déshabilla Harry et commença à le frictionner, tout en aboyant des ordres à ses deux élèves conscients.

-Granger, préparez une cuvette d'eau chaude, Weasley, frictionnez-lui les jambes !  
Trop gênés pour parler, les deux jeunes obéirent sans discuter. Ce fut dans cette situation que les découvrit Neville, qui venait simplement récupérer un livre de botanique, qu'il avait oublié. Il était bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son Professeur frottait son ami, visiblement endormi et là, en déplaçant son regard, il vit Ron en train de faire quasiment pareil aux jambes d'Harry. Mais, que se passait-il, ici ? Soit il rêvait, soit il avait mangé un truc pas net... Il sortit de ses pensées, en voyant Hermione sortir de la salle de bains, avec une bassine.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?  
-Neville, répondit la brune, se figeant.  
-Rien qui ne vous concerne, Londubat, ne restez pas dans nos pattes et si cette histoire vient à sortir de ce dortoir, vous aurez affaire à moi, est-ce bien clair ? Siffla Severus, le regard noir.  
-Ou... Oui, Professeur, balbutia Neville, avant de partir sans demander son reste, agrippé à son livre, comme si sa propre vie était en jeu.

Cela faisait bien trois heures que les trois jeunes gens se démenaient pour réchauffer le quatrième. Ils y parvenaient, tant bien que mal. Le Professeur avait dû envoyer une note au Directeur, pour lui faire part de son incapacité à assurer ses cours, cet après-midi-là. Et, finalement, au bout de ces longues heures de dur labeur, le jeune Potter commença, doucement, mais sûrement, à reprendre des couleurs. Il avait même recommencé à bouger.  
Severus lança finalement un « Accio Pimentine » et bientôt, une fiole de sa réserve personnelle vola jusqu'à sa main. Il l'attrapa au vol, puis, ouvrant la bouche du plus jeune de la pièce, il lui fit boire le contenu, qui termina de lui redonner des couleurs. Harry soupira même de bien-être, alors, bien sûr, le plus vieux vit en cela, une nette amélioration, cependant, quand il voulut le replacer sous la couverture, Harry ne voulut pas briser le contact, entre leurs peaux. À chaque fois que Severus essayait, des gémissements de douleur s'en suivaient. Les deux amis réprimandaient leur Professeur, à chaque fois. Après tout, si Harry appréciait son toucher, qu'il reste là, le temps qu'il se rétablisse ! Bien sûr, il ferait la morale à leur camarade de Dortoir et rien ne serait dévoilé.  
À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan , Marjo76.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Ahh, les joies de l'alcool !

**Couple : **Harry/Ginny, puis Severus/Harry.

**Rating **: T pour l'instant.

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, General...

* * *

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

Chapitre 6 :

Harry se sentait bien, là, au chaud, sur quelque chose de moelleux mais ferme, à la fois. Il aimerait y rester encore et encore, tant et tellement c'était agréable. Cependant, son oreiller finit par bouger. _Bizarre_, se dit-il, _les oreillers ne bougent pas, normalement_. Il reprit ses aises. C'était le paradis ! Il huma l'air et sentit un parfun de bois de santal. Personne n'avait ce gel douche dans son dortoir... Tout en resserrant ses mains sur ce divin bonheur, il entendit gémir. Ce bruit finit par l'éveiller totalement de ce doux rêve moelleux. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et se rendit compte de l'horrible situation dans laquelle il se trouvait tant et si bien, qu'il ne put retenir un cri, en voyant qui était son oreiller vivant.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda un Ron à demi-endormi.

-Ron ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ?! S'exclama le brun, en essayant de ne pas réveiller son « professeur ».

-'Ry ?! T'es réveillé ? S'enquit le rouquin, se frottant les yeux, pas encore totalement opérationnel.

Il remarqua le geste de son ami, qui lui signifiait clairement de parler plus doucement.

-Hein ? Répéta-t-il, confus.

-Chut ! Répondit Harry, dans un murmure autoritaire. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Bien sûr, sa phrase avait été chuchotée.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu dormais, tu ne peux donc pas savoir..., dit Ron, toujours un peu dans le coaltar, hochant la tête, comme pour confirmer que son ami n'avait pas connaissance de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Se redressant un peu, il commença son explication.

-Quand tu es parti pour ton rendez-vous et qu'on a vu revenir Ginny, on s'est posé des questions. Le temps passait, mais tu ne revenais toujours pas. On s'est douté que quelque chose n'allait pas pas, alors on a regardé sur la Carte. On t'a retrouvé dans un coin non répertorié du château tu étais endormi. Alors on t'a conduit au Dortoir avec 'Mione, puisqu'on s'est dit que tu ne voudrais pas aller faire un nouveau tour à l'infirmerie. Du coup, on t'a gardé ici, mais tu étais malade. Genre _vraiment_. Tu nous as foutu la trouille ! S'exclama Ron, fronçant les sourcils, montrant un air inquiet. J'ai dit à Hermione, le lendemain, d'aller chercher des infos et elle a fini par revenir avec lui.

Il désigna son professeur du doigt.

-Il nous a dit que tu faisais de l'hypother-machin-chose et nous a aussi dit comment te soigner. Quand il a vu que t'allais mieux, il a voulu partir, mais tu l'as retenu. Tu ne voulais plus le lâcher, expliqua son meilleur ami. Il a donc fini par rester. J'ai dû dire aux autres de ne rien raconter à personne.

-O... kay, répondit Harry, lentement, essayant d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment il a réagi avec les autres ?

-Bien mieux que je l'aurais cru, en fait. C'est peut-être aussi le fait que Gin' ait révélé, en pleine Salle Commune que c'était « _lui »_.

-Vous n'avez pas fini vos discussions de gamins ? Lança Severus, d'un ton sec. Potter, pourriez-vous, dans votre incommensurable mansuétude, descendre de ma personne ?

-Je vous ferai remarquer que je ne vous emprisonne pas, vous pouvez partir quand vous le voulez ! Répliqua Harry.

-Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre attitude de sale gosse pourri gâté habituelle ! Je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici ! S'exclama le professeur, se levant, avec son flegme coutumier et dans une envolée de cape, il disparut.

-Je me demande _vraiment _ce que tu peux lui trouver, s'exclama Ron, pensif.

-Ron !

-Okay, si on ne peut même plus parler de nos histoires de cul, maintenant ! Pff ! Répondit le roux, vexé.

Le brun secoua la tête, exaspéré.

Quand le Trio d'Or arriva au déjeuner, ce fut dans une cohue de questions, d'attestations, ainsi que de véhémentes affirmations -ces dernières de la part de Ginny-.

-Harry, dis-nous, c'est vrai tout ce qui se raconte ? S'enquit Parvati, enthousiaste à l'idée d'un nouveau ragot bien juteux.

-Et ton contrat avec Ginny, c'est vrai que tu l'as cassé, en couchant avec un prof ? Poursuivit sa jumelle, tout aussi impatiente de connaître toute l'histoire.

-Il paraît que tu étais malade, hier, continua Lavande.

-Comment ça fait de se taper un prof ? Cracha au visage d'Harry, la plus jeune des Weasley.

-Ça suffit ! Tout le monde arrête ses questions débiles et s'assied ! Si Harry a envie de vous raconter ce qu'il se passe dans _sa_ vie, il le fera, en attendant, fermez vos bouches, maintenant ! S'exaspéra Hermione, les sourcils froncés et le ton autoritaire de Préfète, à l'appui.

Harry inclina la tête légèrement, pour remercier son amie. Le déjeuner se poursuivit dans un silence appréciable, si l'on occultait les regards haineux d'une certaine rousse et les chuchotements de l'assemblée. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son copieux petit-déjeuner, le brun se lança à contrecœur dans l'arène pleine de Gryffons. Comme si tout le monde l'avait su avant, la tablée se concentra sur Harry, prête à -et surtout impatiente d'-entendre tout ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

-Je pense que vous voulez savoir pourquoi mon contrat avec Ginny est caduc ? Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'idée que je ne l'avais pas voulu dès le départ ? Combien d'entre vous sait que je suis gay ?

Les trois-quarts de la table leva la main.

-Même en sachant ça, vous n'avez jamais pensé que quelque chose clochait ? S'enquit Harry, incrédule. Cette idée n'était pas du tout de moi, mais du Professeur Dumbledore et de Mrs Weasley et, comme vous le savez, une fois qu'un contrat est rempli et signé, il ne peut plus être brisé, comme pour une Serment Inviolable... J'ai donc cherché par tous les moyens de le rendre nul et non-avenu, mais je n'ai rien pu trouver, alors je me suis résigné. Mais, visiblement, je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Le fait que j'ai passé une nuit avec un homme ne regarde que moi, mais vu qu'une certaine personne a lancé des rumeurs horribles sur nous deux, sachez que nous étions tous deux consentants. Allez savoir pourquoi, en tout cas, grâce à ça, le contrat s'est retrouvé caduc. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, sur la manière dont fonctionne réellement ces contrats, mais bon... Sur ce, je ne veux plus rien entendre sur le sujet, est-ce clair pour tout le monde ?

Harry avait parlé avec fermeté, le regard dur, pour bien montrer à quel point il était sérieux.

La suite de la journée se passa sur de meilleures augures. Le brun se sentait mieux, toujours un peu à la ramasse, mais de bonne humeur et ce, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé au déjeuner. Il n'avait pas encore bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était soulager de ne pas finir avec Ginny ! Rien que ça, ça lui rendait le cœur plus léger. Même s'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec Snape... D'ailleurs, c'était l'heure du cours de Potions. Harry entra dans la classe, nerveux et tout en s'installant, il embrassa la salle du regard. Quelque chose lui disait que les Serpents avaient eu vent de l'affaire « Ginny ». De toute façon, il verrait bien, ce n'était pas en s'inquiétant d'un rien qu'il avancerait dans la vie !

Le Professeur arriva en classe, peu après, dans une envolée coutumière de cape noire, affichant la marche à suivre pour la potion du jour, ainsi que les contre-indications de cette préparation. Le jeune Potter était soulager. L'homme avait le même comportement que d'habitude. Le cours se passa normalement les Gryffondor perdant des points, le chaudron de Neville explosant, les cheveux d'Hermione se hérissant sous la concentration, les Serpentard souriant moqueusement quand un Gryffondor se prenait des heures de colle. Mais, au moment où Harry allait partir, Snape le retint. Il lui remit un morceau de parchemin où il était noté « _Ce soir, 20h, mes quartiers privés. SS. _».

**À suivre...**

**Merci a Marjo76 ma merveilleuse Béta qui me suit depuis des années et me supporte ,car des fois c'est pas facile avec mon caractère de cochon , jte fait des gros bisous. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Ahh, les joies de l'alcool !

**Couple : **Harry/Ginny, puis Severus/Harry.

**Rating **: T pour l'instant.

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, General...

* * *

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

Chapitre 7 :

* * *

Harry se rongeait les sangs. Que lui voulait Snape ? Pas lui parler de la scène qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise le matin même, si ? Ou voulait-il le sermonner pour une quelconque chose dont il ne connaissait l'existence ? Il tournait en rond près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune, tant et si bien, qu'Hermione, qui était tranquillement en train de lire s'énerva.

-Harry ! Arrête un peu de tourner comme un Gryffon en cage, veux-tu ?! Et vas-y, il ne va rien te faire !

-Mais... ?

-S'il avait voulu te faire quoi que ce soit, ça serait déjà fait, tu ne penses pas ? Demanda Hermione, rhétorique. Bien, alors, bouge-toi un peu, si tu ne veux pas être en retard et l'énerver vraiment !

-Hein ? Euh... Oui, j'y vais, à plus ! Répondit Harry, toujours aussi nerveux, en accourant vers le portail de la Salle Commune.

Le jeune Gryffondor parcourait les couloirs du château et c'est encore angoissé qu'il arriva devant les appartements de son professeur. La main moite, il allait toquer à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui, sans même qu'il n'ait eu à faire un mouvement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Il se retrouva dans un charmant salon, bien que ça ne le surprenne pas. Devant lui se présentait un sofa et ses deux fauteuils assortis, dans un ton beige, ainsi qu'une table basse en bois sculpté, plutôt foncé, le tout illuminé par l'âtre de la haute cheminée. Harry se sentait bien ici, détendu. S'il osait, il dirait même en sécurité. Oui, c'était bien le genre de sentiment qu'il ressentait, toute nervosité s'envolant par la fausse fenêtre magiquement créée. Tant et tellement, qu'il ne sursauta même pas, quand il entendit l'homme lui adresser la parole.

-Eh bien, Potter, je vois que vous avez enfin assimilé le fait d'être ponctuel, lui dit son professeur, sarcastique.

Le jeune homme rentra la tête dans ses épaules, soudainement pris d'une timidité toute nouvelle.

-Alors ?! Ne restez donc pas planté là ! Installez-vous, nous avons des choses à nous dire, tous les deux ! Reprit Severus, lui montrant le sofa.

Harry prit place sur la banquette, tandis que son professeur s'installa en face de lui, dans l'un des fauteuils, qui paraissaient tout aussi moelleux que le canapé sur lequel il venait de s'asseoir.

-Bien... Par où voulez-vous commencé ? Le début, je suppose ? S'enquit Snape, pensif.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit Harry, poliment.

-Potter... enfin, Harry... Après ce que nous avons fait, je pense que nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms, en privé et seulement en privé, ajouta le professeur, une légère menace dans la voix.

-D'accord, pro... Severus, acquiesça le jeune homme. Pas que je regrette ce qu'on a fait, mais c'est que je n'en ai toujours aucun souvenir... Toutes les informations que j'ai entendues se sont mélangées. J'ai bien compris que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai échappé au mariage avec Ginny et honnêtement, j'en suis soulagé, ceci dit.

-Soit..., répondit Severus, je vais vous résumer tout ce qu'il s'est passé, jusqu'à maintenant. Ensuite, nous devront discuter de ce qui en découlera.

-Bien, pro... Severus.

-Je sais que tout va très vite, pour vous, Harry, mais essayez de vous y faire un tant soit peu.

-Euh... je peux vous poser une question, avant ? Demanda le brun, peu sûr de lui.

-Bien sûr, répondit son professeur, curieux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi... enfin... comme ça, avec moi ? Vous voyez ? Sympa et tout ? S'enquit Harry, mal à l'aise. Pas que ça m'ennuie ! Je crois même que si la situation était tout autre, je me croirai dingue...

-Le fait est, Harry, que je dois garder mon rôle en-dehors de ces appartements, pour la sécurité des autres, mais aussi pour la mienne. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas mauvais caractère, attention, mais il y a des moments où il faut que je tienne mon rôle de fidèle Mangemort.

-C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, c'est compréhensible, répondit Harry, attentif aux réponses de son professeur.

Ne s'attardant pas plus sur cette conversation, Severus reprit celle qui l'avait poussée à « inviter » son élève dans ses appartements, ce soir-là.

-T'es-tu déjà renseigné sur le lien qui nous relie ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, toutes les informations sont embrouillées et je n'ai pas pensé à me renseigner sur quoi que ce soit, à part un possible moyen d'éviter le contrat avec Ginny, répondit honnêtement le jeune Gryffondor.

-Je vois, acquiesça Snape. Cette loi n'a pas été utilisée et personne n'a été sous le joug de cette loi depuis pratiquement un siècle, expliqua-t-il, par la suite. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'elle lie deux partis de grandes maisons sorcières, pour les faire perdurer. Une fois cela fait, les deux partis ne sont plus aptes à se marier, car ils sont désormais compagnons de vie, liés entre eux.

-Hein ? S'exclama le brun, sursautant. Ça veut dire qu'on est mariés, tous les deux ?!

-Pour le Ministère de la Magie, en effet.

Le jeune Potter écarquilla les yeux, puis souffla comme soulagé, par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ça veut dire que personne ne me forcera plus à faire ce genre de choses ? S'enquit-il.

-Ce « genre de choses » ? Répéta Severus, confus.

-Oui, je veux dire, me marier avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, expliqua Harry, ou pire, avec Ginny !?

Severus ricana. Il venait de lui avouer qu'ils étaient liés tous les deux et tout ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était en gros « est-ce qu'il ne serait plus jamais le pion de qui que ce soit ? » Ce garçon le surprendrait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, pro... Severus ?

-C'est tout ce qui vous inquiète ? Ricana-t-il, encore. De ne plus être manipulé par les autres ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas faire une crise parce que je suis marié avec vous, alors que nous étions tous les deux consentants quand nous avons couchés ensemble ! Et puis, je préfère que ce soit vous, plutôt qu'elle, avoua le jeune Potter, tout à fait sincère. Je n'aime pas les filles.

-Vous faites preuve d'une grande maturité, Harry, sourit légèrement le professeur. Et n'ayez crainte, je suis désormais votre représentant légal et vous, le mien. Aucune décision ne pourra être prise sans mon consentement.

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Harry, souriant, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça !

**À suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.  
Titre : Ahh, les joies de l'alcool !  
Couple : Harry/Ginny, puis Severus/Harry.  
Rating : T pour l'instant.  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, General...  
Bêta : Marjo76.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

* * *

-Harry ! S'écria la brune, en voyant son ami entrer dans leur Salle Commune. Viens là et raconte-moi tout !  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle, un tant soit peu timide, toujours sous le coup de la rencontre avec Severus. Ça lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, même en pensées. Une fois installés, Hermione lui tira les vers du nez... enfin, elle essaya.

-Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?  
-Je faisais mes devoirs tout en attendant que tu reviennes, répondit la jeune femme. Comment c'était avec le professeur Snape ? Tu n'as pas l'air de mauvaise humeur.  
-Ça s'est bien passé et il est différent en privé, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire... s'exclama Harry, les joues rougies.  
-Allez, arrête tes cachotteries ! Tu rougis ! Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose ! Continua son amie, avec curiosité.  
Harry se pencha donc vers l'oreille de son amie.  
-Il m'a dit que la loi des lignées nous avait liés... on est comme mariés, murmura-t-il, d'un ton conspirateur.  
-Hein ?!  
-Hermione, chut ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas assez d'ennuis comme ça ! Je vois déjà les gens me dirent que je viole de nouveau, le règlement ou que Dumbledore me fait des fleurs ! Soupira le jeune homme.

-Harry, le monde sorcier... enfin, ici, ça ne marche pas pareil que pour les Moldus... Bien sûr que le règlement stipule « les relations avec les élèves n'ayant pas la majorité sont interdites », mais il existe des exceptions à cette règle, expliqua Hermione.  
-Ah bon ?! Demande-t-il, suspicieux.  
-Oui. Les personnes étant liées avec des créatures magiques en sont exemptées, tout comme celles réunies grâce à la magie Magistra, rien ne peut aller à l'encontre de ça, pas même le Ministère.  
-Mais comment je vais faire ? Je n'y connais rien, moi ! Il a l'air si différent en privé et... et...  
-Harry, calme-toi ! Toi et moi allons avoir une discussion à propos de ça et vu comme tu rougis, il vaut mieux qu'on commence doucement...  
-Mais, de quoi est-ce que tu parles, 'Mione ?

-Harry, ne te fais pas plus prude que tu ne l'aies ! Je pensais ne pas avoir ce genre de discussions avec toi, vu que tu as sauté le pas avec le Professeur Snape, mais, à la lueur de ces nouvelles informations, je vais te donner un genre de petit manuel. Étudie-le, c'est pour ainsi dire détaillé. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne le lis pas devant les autres ou désillusionne la couverture. Ce livre est sur la liste des choses interdites à Poudlard, continua la brune, le visage rougi. Accio Entre la baguette et le balai, tiens. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu en veux d'autres ou si tu as des questions.  
Le jeune homme devint écarlate, en prenant le petit livre que son amie lui tendait. La couverture était des plus explicites; deux hommes torses nus s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

-Allez, file te coucher. On reparlera de tout ça demain matin, reprit Hermione, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Merci, 'Mione.  
Harry monta dans son dortoir, encore tout chamboulé. Ses camarades dormaient tous, à poings fermés, ce qui le soulageait. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer à Ron et aux autres pour quelle raison il avait été chez Severus, ni de quoi ils avaient parlé. Il ouvrit ses rideaux, déposa ses vêtements, cacha son livre en-dessous de son oreiller -on était jamais assez prudent- avant de prendre son pyjama, ainsi que sa trousse de toilette et de se rendre à la salle de bains, pour prendre une douche. Une fois propre, sous ses draps, les rideaux tirés, il sortit le livre que son amie lui avait prêté. Il le commença avec une petite appréhension, qui partit au fur et à mesure des pages.  
Au départ, Harry en fut tout gêné. Les images qu'il voyait, en plus d'être une romance entre deux hommes, avait des dessins sorciers; ils bougeaient. Toutes les scènes étaient animées. Harry trouvait l'idée de faire bouger les personnages vraiment intéressante. Ça ajoutait une profondeur à l'histoire. Mais, quand il arriva à une scène dite osée, ses pauvres petits yeux de Gryffondor eurent raison de lui et il referma le manga, le feu aux joues.  
Quand le lendemain matin, il rejoignit ses amis au petit-déjeuner, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, la brune fut la première à lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne nuit, un sourire mystérieux collé aux lèvres.

-Salut, Harry, bien dormi ?  
Le brun s'étala plus qu'il ne s'assit entre ses amis et lança un regard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noir à la jeune femme.  
-Je te hais ! Dit-il, à moitié sérieux.  
-Ah, je vois que tu as eu une bonne lecture, répliqua-t-elle, s'esclaffant, et sûrement de beaux rêves, en prime, vu ta tête !  
Le brun la fixa avec tout la mauvaise foi dont il était pourvu. Pris au piège. Il avait été pris au piège. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, foi d'Harry !  
-Fais attention, Harry, tu vas finir par lui ressembler à cette allure.  
-C'est ça, moque-toi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !  
-Oh, mais, je te taquine, va ! Rit-elle.  
-De quoi vous parlez, depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de petits pains au chocolat.

Harry se cacha derrière son chocolat chaud, rouge de gêne.  
-Des fleurs et des abeilles, Ron, répondit la jeune femme, avec un clin d'œil appuyé.  
Le roux faillit s'étouffer avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.  
-Ah, euh... okay... Oui, il vaut mieux demander à 'Mione, pour ces choses-là, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, rouge pivoine.  
À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Ahh, les joies de l'alcool !

**Couple : **Harry/Ginny, puis Severus/Harry.

**Rating **: T pour l'instant.

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, General...

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

* * *

Harry n'était pas très heureux du premier cours qu'il avait ce jour-là, je vous le donne en mille : Potions, évidemment ! Et le simple fait d'avancer vers les cachots lui suffisait pour stresser. Ça et le fait de repenser au livre qu'Hermione lui avait prêté. Tout ça le rendait nerveux. Comment fallait-il qu'il se comporte ? Enfin, il le savait... Severus lui avait expliqué, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Harry se frotta les mains, devenues moites, sur sa robe de Sorcier et emboîta le pas à ses camarades. Autant ne pas trop réfléchir et se comporter comme à son habitude !

Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, notre Gryffondor national était dans les étoiles, des images de sa lecture de la veille lui revenait à l'esprit; les personnages principaux avaient changé. Il imaginait l'histoire se déroulant entre Severus et lui, ce qui le faisait rougir. Heureusement, son camarade lui donna un coup de coude avant que le maître des Potions le prenne à bâiller au corneille. Ce fut avec le feu aux joues qu'il sentit son professeur le frôler dans ses habituelles rondes, pour surveiller le bout déroulement de son cours. Même après qu'il fût éloigné, le brun avait toujours autant chaud.

-Harry, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge !

-Oui, c'est rien, Neville, juste un peu chaud, répondit Harry, en tirant sur le col de son pull, afin de faire de l'air, la sensation de chaleur s'atténua petit à petit, laissant le brun reprendre ses esprits.

_POV Severus :_

_ Je le sens entrer, plus que je ne le vois. Harry entre dans la classe et j'espère qu'il a compris tout ce dont nous avons parlé hier. Se comportera-t-il comme à son habitude ? Je sais pertinemment que ça ne sera pas facile, j'ai parfois moi-même du mal à me retenir, mais notre sécurité est primordiale !_

_ Une fois tous les élèves installés à leur table, je fais apparaître les instructions au tableau. Après un petit moment, je parcours les allées de tables et je sens monter en moi une chaleur bien connue. Celle-ci prend place petit à petit, à chacun de mes pas. Elle se transforme peu à peu en une fournaise. Tant bien que mal, je continue, quand je vois mon désormais compagnon dans la lune. Heureusement, je reste stoïque face à cette situation, ou tout du moins, extérieurement. _

_ Quand son ami me voit arriver, il bouscule mon brun pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie et tout s'arrête, comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce qu'il venait de se passer, peut-être que ce n'était que passager ? Et si ça venait à se répéter, j'en parlerai avec lui._

_Fin POV._

Le cours de Potions se termina comme il s'était commencé, dans le calme et bizarrement, sans perte de points, aucun, ce qui réjouissait les Gryffondor. Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi bien, si l'on occultait le repas du soir. La Grande Salle était remplie de chuchotements. Un sujet animait les conversations. Des rumeurs couraient. La conversation intéressa de suite Harry.

-Hey, vous savez ce qui se dit dans les couloirs, en ce moment ? S'exclama Dean.

-Non, mais, tu vas nous le dire, répondit Hermione.

-Il se dit qu'un élève à une relation avec un prof !

Le brun se retint de recracher son jus sur son camarade, assis en face de lui.

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

-Ouais, mon pote ! Et tu ne sais pas tout ! Il paraît que c'est des créatures magiques !

-Ah ? Moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, répliqua Lavande. J'ai entendu dire que justement, ça n'en était pas et qu'ils cachaient cette relation, pour ça, justement ! Parce que le règlement l'interdit.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Ron, même pas un indice sur qui c'est ?

-Non, c'est tout ce que j'ai, pour le moment, répondit Dean.

-Ben, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat, alors ! Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, là-dedans ! Répliqua le rouquin, d'un air désintéressé, même si, au fond, il avait un doute.

-Et c'est quoi la différence entre les deux ? Demanda Harry, alors qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

La brune regarda son ami dans les yeux et su, de suite, qu'il voulait savoir si ses autres camarades en savaient autant.

-Ce que je sais, commença Parvati, c'est que les relations élèves/professeurs sont proscrites, sauf si ce sont des créatures magiques.

-Non, pas forcément, Parvati ! Rétorqua Neville. Si l'élève est majeur, c'est accepté, mais il existe une dernière clause, une qui dit que, si Magie Magistra lie deux personnes, que l'élève soit majeur ou non, ni l'école, ni le Ministère ne peut les séparer. Il y en a même qui sont considérés comme des mariages.

-Ah bon ?! Juste comme ça ? S'exclama Dean, étonné.

-Oui, c'est un peu comme ce que les Moldus appellent des « âmes-sœurs ».

-Ça existe aussi ? Demanda Harry.

-Rarement, mais j'ai entendu dire, par ma grand-mère, qu'il y aurait eu deux couples comme ça, dans la génération de nos parents.

-Qui ça ? S'enquit Ron, intéressé.

-Tes parents et ceux d'Harry.

-Ça se tient, répondit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi soudé que tes parents, Ron.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, mais rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Cette journée s'était mieux passée qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Bien sûr, il avait été nerveux, mais comment allait-il pouvoir caché cette information au reste de ses amis ? Ron, il le savait, se doutait déjà de quelque chose, bien qu'il sache que le brun avait un bon ami, il n'était pas au courant du reste. Ce fut avec toutes ces pensées en tête, qu'il se coucha.

_POV Severus :_

_ J'arrive aussitôt que possible sur le lieu de rendez-vous de la réunion. Le Lord avait semblé bien féroce, dans sa convocation et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je me faufile parmi les Mangemorts et arrive vite devant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je m'incline devant lui. Je sens émaner de lui une fureur comme j'en sens rarement. Il me fait signe de me relever, ce que je fais, tout en me plaçant à ses côtés, près de ceux du premier cercle._

_ Le Lord attend encore quelques adeptes, avant de commencer, assis sur son trône, il lance d'un ton véhément :_

_-Savez-vous pour quoi je vous ai appelés, bande d'incapables ?! _

_ Personne ne répond, car tous savent que s'ils le faisaient, le maître serait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur._

_-Parce que vous n'êtes même pas capables de faire ce que je vous ordonne ! L'Ordre du Poulet de Dumbledore vous a encore mis en fuite et pire encore, ils ont capturé plusieurs d'entre vous, faisant capoter mes plans ! Tous des incompétents ! Severus ! Crie-t-il, les nerfs à vif, j'espère pour toi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer !_

_-Maître, m'exclamai-je en m'inclinant, j'ai su par Dumbledore que deux des Mangemorts arrêtés étaient morts. Il n'a pas voulu me dire comment, mais je soupçonne fortement qu'ils ont été abattu, pour avoir essayé de s'enfuir. Il avait plutôt l'air satisfait, Maître et c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à savoir qu'il avait l'intention de donner des cours spécialisés au gosse, Potter._

_ Le Lord, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, grimace._

_-Des cours à Potter ? En plus de ceux que tu lui donnais ?_

_-Oui, Maître, ça me permettra de rabaisser ce stupide gamin !_

_-Bien, n'hésite pas à t'acharner sur lui, je le veux plus bas que terre et plus encore ! Siffle Face de Serpent, un sourire diabolique sur son hideux visage. Oh et Severus ? _Endoloris _!_

_ Le Sorcier Noir prend un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir sous son maléfice. Il veut me voir gesticuler de douleur, sous sa baguette, que je crie pour que ça s'arrête. Mais, plus les secondes s'écoulent et moins je laisse ça arriver. Face de Serpent double la force du sortilège, pour m'entendre, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je me retiens. Lassé, il dit que si tous étaient aussi loyaux que moi, il aurait moins de soucis à se faire. S'il savait ! Il met fin à son sort et décrète la fin de la réunion._

**À suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.  
Titre : Ahh, les joies de l'alcool !  
Couple : Harry/Ginny, puis Severus/Harry.  
Rating : T pour l'instant.  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, General...  
Bêta : Scribb

* * *

chapitre 10 :

* * *

Les camarades du brun étaient dans tout leur état, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il essayait de réveiller leur ami et jusqu'alors il n'avait pas réussis, le rouquin finit par prendre la décision d'aller chercher Hermione peut être qu'elle saurais quoi faire, il demanda à ses compagnons de chambre de veillée sur Harry le temps qu'il revienne.

Une fois devant l'escalier des filles, il hélât la brune qui ne répondais pas ,il finit par crier elle arriva en courant toute écheveler en robe de chambre.

\- Ron ?! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il te prend !

\- Hermione vient avec moi, c'est Harry, on dirait qu'il et coincer dans un de ces cauchemars, on a essayé de le réveilliez avec les autres, mais on n'a pas réussi.

La jeune fille ne répondit même pas elle fila en direction du dortoir des garçons, les trait tiré par l'inquiétude. Les cris de douleur qu'elle entendait lui brisaient le cœur, en entrant dans le dortoir elle vue tout les occupant veilliez sur le brun et d'autre essayer de le réveilliez, leurs efforts était vain a ce qu'elle pouvais constater. Elle les écarta s'assied sur le lit et vérifia par elle-même comment allais sont ami, sont corps ne semblais pas être touché, il tremblait, hurlais de douleur, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soi, il cessa tout mouvement. Le Gryffondor avait certes toujours me souffle rapide et tremblant, mais il ne criait plus.

\- Harry, tenta la brune pas certaine. Celui-ci tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui, je suis la Harry, que sait, il passer ?

\- La vision répondit il faible d'avoir tant crier. Une réunion ... Il faut ... Il faut prévenir Dumbledore continua a t'il en essayant de se relever. La brune le laissa faire mais quand elle le vit défaillir une fois debout elle l'attrapa par l'épaule .

\- allons à l'infirmerie en premier, ensuite Mrs Pomfresh préviendra le directeur et ne discute pas !

La brune fit signe à Dean de l'aider à soutenir le brun et demanda à Ron d'ouvrir la marche, dans les couloirs menant, le brun se replia sur lui-même un élancement de douleur lui parcouru le corps quand il se rappela une information importante, même la plus importante celons lui. Il tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Hermione ... Séverus ...Seve .. Il faut l'aider. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux réalisant la gravité de la situation. Elle appela le rouquin un empressement, le Gryffondor inquiet fit demi-tour .

\- Herms que se passe t'il ?

\- Ron,il faut que tu te rendes aussi vite que tu le peux devant le portail de l'école,le professeur Snape a des ennui, la brune essaya tant bien que mal de faire passer un autre message en appuyant sur certains mots. Le Weasley ne compris pas tout d'abord, mais ensuite en voyant le regard suppliant, ce sont meilleur amis tout ce mit dans l'ordre .

\- T'inquiètes pas mon pote, je fais vite.

La brune héla, l'infirmier à peine arriver, elle et Dean déposaient le brun à moitié dans les vapes sur un des lits. La jeune femme laissa l'irlandais d'écrire ce qu'il s'était passé et demander a ce que le directeur vienne. Une fois, cela fait, Poppy revint examiner Harry, lui prescrivant certaines potions tout en lançant qu'elle que sort de guérison. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, comme à chaque nouvelle vision du pauvre garçon.

La porte claqua de nouveaux, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le jeune Weasley entrée dans son infirmerie avec sont professeur de potion en lévitation au bout de sa baguette. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, il transpirait sous l'effort, garder un sort de ce genre avec une personne adulte n'étais pas si facile pour un jeune sorcier. Celui-ci, se pressa de déposer sont professeur dans le lit a coter de Potter, drôle de choix se fit elle.

Mais quand elle vue, dans qu'elle état était sont collègue, elle se mit a l'œuvre. Pendant toute la durée de ces soins, elle avait senti les yeux du jeune Potter, elle pouvais les sentir braquer t'elle une lame acérer tout aussi bien qu'elle se retourna avec sont regard sévère, Ce n'est pas à un vieux dragon qu'on apprend à cracher des flammes. mais quand elle vue l'expression que repeignais sont visage elle ne sut quoi faire.

\- Madame, comment vas, le professeur Snape demanda la brune sachant pertinemment qu' Harry voudrais savoir.

\- Il ira bien après du repos et des potions de régénération.

Le brun soulagé par les nouvelles tourna de l'œil. Quelques instants, plus tard, il fut réveillé par une main le secouant, enfin, il avait cru que cela ne faisait que quelques instants, mais ces amis qui était toujours la, n'était plus en pyjama , il observa la pièce et remarqua de suite qu'il n'était plus a la même place . Il se trouvait désormais dans un lit magiquement agrandi ou se trouvait sont compagnons endormis, en tournant la tête, il remarqua le directeur venais t'il d'arriver ou était t'il la depuis le départ ça, il ne saurait le dire sont esprit étais encore un peut brouiller. L'accro au citron, lui adressa la parole, mais le brun n'entendit pas trop plonger dans ces pensées.

\- Mr Potter, vous m'entendez ?!

\- Hein .. Heu

\- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrais savoir ce que tu a vue dans ta vision.

\- ah heuu oui, Tom a appeler ces mangemorts pour les punir de leur défaite contre l'ordre, il a demander a Séverus ce vous comptiez faire avec moi, il lui a dit que vous allier recommencer les court particulier et qu'il pourrais en profiter pour me rabaisser encore plus, sev lui a ensuite dit que les deux mangemorts capturer avais été tuer pour avoir essayer de s'enfuir et vous étiez vraiment ravis de cette tournure, Voldy semblais vraiment hors de lui, il a torturer Séverus essayer de le faire plier sous ses sort, mais il ne la pas fait, il semblais ravis, j'ai même entendu ces penser sur le vif. "Si seulement tous pouvaient être aussi loyaux".

\- Entrée dans ces pensées, dis-tu, es ce la première fois que cela arrive ?

\- Seulement quand il et de bonne humeur ou qu'il et contant donc cela n'arrive pas souvent.

\- Bien .. Bien, tu peux rester encore quelque temps ici Harry reposer vous bien tous les deux.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Fin


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.  
Titre : Ahh, les joies de l'alcool !  
Couple : Harry/Ginny, puis Severus/Harry.  
Rating : T pour l'instant.  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, General...  
Bêta : Scribb

* * *

chapitre 11 :

* * *

Reposez-vous bien tous les deux avaient dit Dumbledore, Harry ne l'avait pas fait répété plusieurs fois, c'était de nouveaux assoupis. Le fait que Séverus est à ses côtés le rassurait. Rasséréné par cela, il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quelques heures plus tard, notre brun se réveilla envelopper de chaleur et de sécurité comme jamais auparavant, il voudrait stopper le temps pour toujours et profiter de l'instant présent. Mais un mouvement brisa ce moment parfait. Il sentait des yeux l'observer, prudent il ouvrit ses yeux juste assez pour voir ce qui se passait, Pomfresh discutait avec une autre personne, il connaissait la voix, mais ne voyait pas l'interlocuteur de l'infirmière. Même si les mots étaient bas, il percevait une note d'inquiétude dans leur voix. Ce ne fut que quand les deux femmes finissaient de discuter qu'il aperçut la personne inconnue. Hermione, c'était Hermione, mais pourquoi son amie avait cette mine si renfrognée. Il voulait savoir, il fit donc semblant de s'étirer comme s'il ne venait seulement de se réveiller, si severus le voyait il en serait fier ricana le gryffondor, mais justement quand il voulut s'étirer il remarqua un poids autour de lui. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce que c'était, et à peine vue, il rougit comme une pivoine.

\- Harry, est ce que ça va demanda son amie.

\- Heuu ... Oui, répondit-il peut sûr. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe si te plais .

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Dit Hermione inquiète. Non, tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler.

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Après que le directeur soit parti, tu t'es endormis, Ron et moi avons demander si nous pouvions rester un petit moment Poppy n'était pas trop pour mais elle a fini par nous laisser rester, enfin je noie la sirène tout sa pour te dire que votre état qui était stationnaire a soudainement flanché. Md Pomfresh ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, il semblait que les blessures du professeur Snape s'aggravais et toi tes constantes magiques était toute dérégler, c'est là que j'ai vu ta magie essayée de sortir de ton corps comme mue par une conscience. Nous étions tous choqués du phénomène. Et je me suis rappelé que vous étiez liée par magie Magistra cela devais interféré, je l'ai dit à Poppy. C'est là qu'elle a eu lié de vous mettre les deux dans le même lit, et une fois que vous vous êtes touché tout s'est calmé. On était vraiment inquiets Harry.

\- Oh ... Heu.. Fais Harry en essayant de mettre en position assise, il chuchota des mots doux dans l'oreille du vert, qui lui laissa un peut de place pour bouger.

\- Harry, je suis désoler d'avoir du dévoilé tes secrets

\- Herms, je ne t'en veux pas, jsuis juste un peut inquiet, qui le sait a part toi et Pomfresh ,

\- Ron , le professeur Mcgonagal et le directeur, il semblais déjà le savoir ou il en était pratiquement certain.

\- De quoi parlais-tu avec l'infirmière tout à l'heure, tu semblais inquiète, qu'elle que chose ne vas pas avec nous ?

\- Le professeur et Md Pomfresh sont inquiet pour vous, il ne connaisse pas l'entièreté de ce lien qui vous unit et ce qu'ils en savent n'est pas franchement encourageant, Poppy m'a demander de garder une œil sur vous, et mon dit ou plutôt ordonner que tu ne sortes pas de ce lit avant que le professeur Snape, ne soit en état de ce lever, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra pas le retenir plus longtemps. Elle ajouter que cet homme était plus bornée qu'un hippogriffe.

Les deux amis continuaient de discuter doucement afin de ne pas déranger le repos du potioniste, la brune lui raconta les court du jour passé, les devoirs qu'il avait, ceux qu'elle avais recopier pour lui. Et les étrange rumeur qui courrait sur l'absence du directeur de serpentard, enfin rien de bien probant ajouta elle, pas inquiète pour un gallions. Le repas du midi leur fut apporté par Dobby, qui fut très joyeux que "sont maitre harry" soit de nouveaux en bonne santé. Les deux compères mangeaient tout en continuant de discuter. Peut de temps après avoir fini leur repas, le dernier acolyte du trio d'or arriva, il avait la mine renfrogner et semblais sur les nerfs. Mais quand il arriva au coter de ces amis, il baissa la tête penaud ne sachant pas comment parler de la situation.

\- Ron que ce passe t'il demanda la brune. Soucieuse.

\- Ginny répondit il sur un ton peinée.

\- Qu' a t'elle encore fait ? Demanda Harry peut sur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- Jsuis désolé Mec, si je m'étais occuper d'elle avant sa ne serais pas arrivée ,

\- De quoi tu parles Ron, s'exclama Harry.

\- Elle a dit a qui voulais le savoir que tu était Gay, et sa en pleine grande salle. pendant le repas. à l'heur qu'il et la rumeur sait surment répandu dans toute l'école mec jsuis vraiment désoler.

\- à t'elle lancer d'autre rumeur ? Soudainement inquiet pour séverus.

\- Non enfin pas que je sache. le brun souffla de soulagement, que tout le monde sache qu'il était Gay pouvais passer, mais il ne voudrait pas que la couverture de séverus saute à cause de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?... Ah oui. Fit-il en lançant un regard à la terreur des cachots toujours endormis, c'est fou ce qu'il était paisible endormis comme ça, totalement différant de quand il était éveillé, le rouquin ricana et fit venir une chaise a lui.

Ron resta un moment avec ses amis avant de retournée en court, lui n'avais pas été exempté. La brune dit a Harry qu'il ferais mieux de ce reposer encore un peut qu'elle serais la pour les surveiller. Et que si elle devait sortir les rideaux était magiquement ensorceler pour que seulement certaine personne puisse les ouvrir, et que tout ce qui se passais ici n'était entendu à l'extérieur. Harry rassuré s'enfouit dans les couvertures tourné vers son compagnon, heureux et apaiser.


End file.
